


Given To Chance

by StarryEyedForAnArchangel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Absolutely nothing bad happens here! Promise!, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Gabriel (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Edging, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Beelzebub (Good Omens), Teasing, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fighting that's actually flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedForAnArchangel/pseuds/StarryEyedForAnArchangel
Summary: Frustrated and completely put out by the Armageddon-that-wasn’t, Beelzebub drops everything and decides to go out for a night on the town.They steal a hotel room while out and run into a painfully familiar face...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Given To Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/gifts).



> HELLO! Happy holidays! It’s 2021, y’all! 
> 
> This is for a gift exchange that happened in one of the discord groups I’m a part of, so this is going to be DRASTICALLY different than what you know of me. 
> 
> No warnings. No discorporations. Nothing physically debilitating. No terrible things. No pain at all. Okay, maybe there is a TEENY bit of angst. Just a skosh of it. Teeny tiny. 
> 
> Special thanks to xKingEvelynx for beta reading! <3  
> This has NO relation to my Special Kind of Hell stories. 
> 
> This is maybe the closest I will ever write to a porn-with-plot? I will get. So yes. Lots of smut. It’s essentially smut. LOOK AT MY TAGS! THERE'S NOTHING BAD HERE!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> This is for Aepixie. 
> 
> I got you in the Secret Satans draw and I have to admit to cackling thinking, “Nothing to feel intimidated about. Just, you know, making a fic gift for one of the best GO Ineffable Bureaucracy writers in the place.” 
> 
> I really do hope you like it, I stepped out of my comfort zone and tried to put together something I thought you’d enjoy.

The Prince of Hell was done. The day was done. Or at least that’s what they’d decided after getting snowballed with a mountain of paperwork. The diminutive demon chucked off their sash and flipped the proverbial bird Satan’s way on the way out their throne room, and stomped out. 

Seeing as Armageddon was off, so was Beelzebub. 

They didn’t have anywhere else to go but the Heaven and Hell forsaken battleground that was not. Because why the fuck not. There were no rules saying they couldn’t. And even if there were, they’d decide to break them. 

They hadn’t actually explored the surface prior to the incident since…fuck if they knew. 

Just dry meetings with the wankers from Above in some sterile looking building that had humans in it. 

Up the main entrance escalators and through the neutral ground lobby and off Beelzebub stormed. 

Over the streets of Bishopgate and their elbows were used to plow through the passerby’s who wouldn’t move for a small androgynous looking being, not hearing their retorts til one bloke tried to smash a bottle at them, which they easily caught. A flash of devilish red eyes and rain starting to pour and Beelzebub (or moreso, the human) was out. They took a sniff of the strange liquid contents and then a swig. The taste of what felt like fire spilled down their throat and the demon was enamored. 

They went about their hellish business (their own) and properly got pissed, causing mischief along the way. A pub may have been robbed when their hand slipped through the metaphysically willed veil to take another similar looking bottle or two; through the window that showcased the booze, shattering all but the bottles on extraction, and onward they went. 

A pair of sunglasses that looked blacker than night they fancied in a shop, shoes that looked like they should have been a registered weapon, and a jacket with all the buttons trailing down two plains of fabric with extravagant trim, reminding them of fashion from the time some arsehole named Blake did some overzealous rendition of Lucifer. The waist stopped high and the back ended low with many wispy looking scraps hanging lower like tails. It was quickly on their body, willed to fit the slightest bit of chest that they had and shortened for height and the old jacket was burned to cinders in their hand. 

The dreary day went on into dark like this, till Prince Beelzebub was on a rooftop, feet dangling off the edge with their new weapon-like shoes on, and their booze on hand as the rain carried on with its business. They drank and drank, staring off into the distance…to see… 

-You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Satan’s ballocks. 

They were just about to poof back when they had a thought. 

-The fuck I’m wasting this opportunity? 

Granted. He was too far away to notice the fly demon on the roof, really. Granted they were piss drunk. But they weren’t going to let some angel fuck scare them away, they were PRINCE BEELZEBUB! Lord of Hell and regent ruler when Lucifer was too lazy on his arse. 

\- M’gonna hit the twat. 

And up on wobbly knife feet they were, and wobbled forward than back they did as they wound up. Then away their empty bottle flew. And flew. And flew. Right into the angel’s face, making him drop like a fly, as the Prince did to their knees, hooting and cackling and stumbling to their feet over to the buildings edge to try and see the course of the plummet the angel did indeed take. The resonating frustrated growl and “the Hell! ACK!” that met Beelzebub’s ears did it for them and they stumbled more laughing til in tears. 

Then they vacated, not even disposing of the evidence or booze from their system. 

Unfortunately this meant they ended up lost. The demon’s eyes roved the area of the too brightly lit lobby and groaned. 

“‘Scuse me Miss, can I help you?” 

“Wot? Not a Miss.” 

The woman behind the desk tried to catch the wayward demon’s eyes, recognizing them from the previous rendezvous with that rather good-looking American bloke. They often came together or met with two large groups of angry looking people. When the group would be together it was like some twisted version of West Side Story, but with suits and maybe hitmen. The woman always kept her head low, but could always see this weirdness about the two ‘leaders’ of the group. 

“Sorry, sir-“ 

“Not a sir.” 

“…My apologies, your reservation is ready for you if you’d like to go up?...” 

Beelzebub may have been lost but they weren’t so fucking lost as to not steal a booking, not realizing it was the hotel they’d gone to often for meetings with Upstairs. 

They snapped their fingers again and again and again til the woman handed over a room key and just managed to say the room number, before the demon sauntered away, only twisting their ankle once in the lobby. 

************************* 

Up to the top floor suite and Beelzebub ran amok. They ordered room service for a feast (putting it on the room bill, of course), blared the tele too loud til it hurt their head then they turned it off, and finally raided the minibar and took it all into the bathroom as they stripped and started a bubble bath in the rather large and ostentatious tub. 

They willed it to practically boil and let all the grime from Hell and the day seep out of their skin, dissolve into thin air, before stepping in. They soaked for what felt blessedly like ages until the room door’s lock clicked. 

The demon was on their feet, covered in suds, little fists balled, and completely uncaring for their nudity when they were greeted by a startled… 

“Archangel Gabriel?! The fuck are you doing here?!” 

“I could ask the same of you, demon!” 

“That’zz Prince demon, you twat! 

“I don’t have one of those.” 

It took a moment…their brain was still foggy from booze…They hadn’t even caught their own slip-up on saying “Prince demon” instead of “Prince Beelzebub.” 

“You can’t have a Prince demon…” 

“No. I meant a twat. I have-“ 

But the demon was waving their hands frantically and sputtering. Cheeks red. 

“Not what I meant, arzzzehole. And before you say anything, I don’t want to know what type of configurationz you’ve got worked up.” 

-Or do I?- They giggled maniacally, internally. 

“No.” They reprimanded themself, verbally. 

The angel looked at the drunk demon who was very exposed and bubbly in more than one way and tried to remember if he should breathe or not. Not that he’d ever paid attention to Efforts or configurations of others’ corporations besides his own, or demons for that matter, but he was rather distracted with the scene Beelzebub made before him. He also finally understood why the hotel staff said that his wife had already checked in. 

“Answer the quezztion, wank-wingzzzz.” They hiccuped and Gabriel’s face puffed up strangely. 

Then in answer to the next growl Gabriel threw his arms out in exasperation. 

“You just told me you didn’t want to know.” 

“Know what?!” 

“Which configuration-“ 

“Oh Lord, your blezzed son’zz an idiot! Not what I’m azzking.” 

“Then what?!” 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“It’s MY reservation!” 

“Oh…” But instead of carrying on with the argument, or leaving, they splashed back down into the bath and lazed back. Their breasts, knees, and slight feet peaked out of the bubbles, distracting the angel from kicking the Hellion out immediately. “What happened to you?” 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked confused, startling from what he was thinking. 

The demon Prince waved a hand about his face that was healing and his dirty clothes. 

“That? You look like you tozzed about in trash.” 

“Some fucker hit me in the face while I was out flying and I landed in garbage.” 

The demon did not need to be skilled in keeping a poker face over the last 6000 years to not laugh wickedly as they wanted, now realizing who they had to have hit. But they couldn’t stop the curl of their toes and letting their wet legs rub together over Gabriel’s cursing. It sounded rather delicious. 

“Clean up. You’re getting your filth all over.” They ordered, blandly. 

“Excuse you? My filth? Get the fuck out of my suite, sunshine.” 

“You don’t order me, Archangel.” They stared up at him, chin raised ever so slightly exposing their thin throat to him. 

“Cute.” He reached forward and took hold of their slim ankle, letting sparks crackle just above their joined skin and quirked an eyebrow. “I can always make your bath holy, your Lowness.” 

“Oooo, trying to add a bit of spark to my life now, yeah?” 

On the inside Beelzebub was having a flashback to their throne room and the traitor’s trial. They doubted they would be as blessed, and feared the angel doing it. He could. He was the Archwanker fucker Gabriel, after all. But they wouldn’t give a tell that the notion scared the fuck out of them, even drunk. 

“Do it. You’ll be dealing with the next representatives from my officzze. How’s Belphagor sound? I know for a fact that he always takezz his time with sending proper forms. Makes you wait agezzz, if you get them at all. Or Asmodeuzz. How would you like all your paperwork signed and sealed with a kiss?” 

“Oh? YOU’VE never given me the honor of a kiss. What gives?” 

A shiver ran down their spine at the thought of pulling back that bastard’s perfect hair, mussing it up, and planting a bruising mouth at his neck. Their secret attraction to the dumbass angel was much harder to censor while tipsy. 

“You’ve never earned it.” They buzzed out. “And you’ll never if you give me one of your…holy baths…” 

It wasn’t their intention, but the Lord of the Flies slipped lower into the bubbles to push their wet foot further into the Archangel’s hand, meet his thigh, and press against him. Gabriel huffed through his nose and palmed at their delicate ankle. 

“Pray tell then, fiend; how does one get a kiss from the infamous Prince Beelzebub?” 

Pretending to mull it over, Beelzebub shifted about. They ran their free foot up the length of their other leg, from above the knee to over Gabriel’s thick knuckles and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have them buried deep with their cunt or ass. 

“Dependzz who’zz asking. Not just anyone can receive a kiss from one so great.” 

Gabriel started to rub at their trapped ankle and travel further down their calf, kneading. 

“I’m not just anyone.” 

“No. You’re the great Archangel Gabriel. You smite my kind, not kiss them. You’re not even worthy of my foot.” They cooed. 

He was bent forward just enough for the Hellion to reach their other foot to his face, which he snatched. But instead of pulling it and ending the demon, Gabriel knelt at the edge of the tub and planted their arch to his lips, making Beelzebub arch an eyebrow at him. 

“Stealing’zz a sin, angel.” 

Said angel’s lavender eyes were darkening, glowing. And the demon wondered if he was about to try and hurt them, instead he planted another kiss at the knobby bone of their ankle, never breaking eye contact and a sigh betrayed the Prince. 

“A gift. I have more to offer.” He declared as he massaged their ankle and Beelzebub licked their lips. 

-Okay. I’m drunk and need directions to where’s this going. 

“A gift? You sully yourself with the ankle of the Prince of Hell-” 

“I know whose feet I kiss.” 

And razor sharp, Beelzebub’s eyes flashed red – or as best they could while drunk – and they shoved their foot in Gabriel’s face, earning an equally fierce glare of polished amethyst that looked as though it had been dropped in the shallows. 

“Don’t talk over me. Know your place, Archangel.” 

“Not that difficult for one as tall and high as I, to talk over you, your Lowness.” He sneered, but he was back to working at the muscles of their foot now pressed against his chest. Beelzebub pushed him a little harder at that, making him stumble into the sink edge behind him. 

“Your gifts are souring my good mood. Once more and I’ll have you on your kneezzz.” 

“Would you like that? Me on my knees for you?” 

Beelzebub felt a dangerous little thrill course through their small frame, it tried to ravage their flesh, but they kept deadly still, and the demon tried to figure out just WHAT was going on here. 

“You’ve intrigued me with your proposal. What other gifts have you got to offer me, Archangel? Impress me.” 

By now the wound on his face was healed and Gabriel removed his ruined dove gray coat, willing every fiber of himself clean, and tossed it on the counter. He rolled up his sleeves to just below his elbows and Beelzebub idly traced soap bubbles down their thigh, appearing disinterested. In reality they wanted to take a bite out of those defined forearms, so they put their mouth on one of the bottles they’d lined up by their side, not enjoying the burn of the liquid as much anymore. 

There was something else that the Prince of Hell wanted a taste of, but they kept their face schooled. 

Gabriel finally put his warm, soft hands back on them, sitting on the lip of the tub and settled their foot in his lap. The air around them was cool but his lap was warm and the demon shifted their heel just a tad to push against him, making the angel drag warm fingers over the definition of it, down between the lines of its bridge til he ran his thumb across where their toes started as he pushed their foot against him. 

“Hhhmmm. I said impress me, what are you trying to do there, dear angel?” They asked as they ground their heel against his growing bulge. Gabriel’s jaw clenched and he shut his eyes and they shifted to the instep of their foot to roll a gentle circle over his crotch, chasing their harshness with something gentle. They purposefully distracted him with softness, let him drag his hands up their slippery, wet calf as he bit back a whimper, just before they poked at his chest just shy of too hard. Just enough to garner his attention. “I’m waiting.” 

Instead of an answer, the Messenger squeezed zir foot, brought it to his lips for another kiss – which Beelzebub rolled their eyes at and frowned, thinking he was going to bore them to death – and reached in to pull them from the tub with his inhuman strength, into his lap. The demon was startled by the sudden action enough to morph fingers into razor sharp claws. Their eyes wide, brows knit, and those sharp claws arched ready to bury into Gabriel’s sides. 

Instead of looking worried or upset about it the asshole had the audacity to arch a brow and keep the Prince under his stern gaze. 

Without a second thought to it, Gabriel rocked Beelzebub’s hips with his broad hands against him. Their eyes only grew wider. 

-This fucker had to have altered his corporation for THAT. 

They let him move their body against him again and again, partly out of curiosity, part because they were still on high alert and watching him, and the last was because it kept making them feel pleasantly hollow. Like they were anticipating being filled where their bodies met. Beelzebub’s claws were still extended and scratched over the smooth cotton blend of his shirt. When Gabriel palmed their thighs and brushed his large thumbs down the creases of their legs Beelzebub dragged their hands to his neck to skim down. When they got to his nipples, they flicked them with the smooth rounded side of nails, making Gabriel bite his lips. 

“Izz this another gift for me?” They buzzed up almost as sweet as it was seductive for Gabriel’s ears. 

“What?” 

“This.” They asked as they purposefully ground hard against him. “Keep teasing me with it.” 

“I’m a gift to the world.” 

They actually choked back their laugh and tried to keep their features schooled, “vain Archangel, you are indeed a gift, but your mine now. And that,” They shifted back to trace the bulge of his pants up to closure, fiddling with it and making Gabriel stifle a sigh, “certainly seems like a package.” 

He pulled their hands back, holding them behind their lithe back, and forcefully pulled them by the hips again. The demon tried to still their movements and the shudder that tried to pry itself from their body, secretly enjoying the Archangel’s rough handling of them. It was fascinating to see someone be that smugly confident about touching them like so. Others would have been discorporated for trying, and all knew that much. Yet, Gabriel did so anyway. 

They were pouting up at him, “it is Christmas after all, Archangel, aren’t you going to come upon me?” 

A smirk slid to his lips and his hand tightened on their small wrists, “you first.” 

He slipped the hand at their hip further down between their thighs, over their coarse curls, and started to rub at the cluster of nerves hidden below. 

Beelzebub jerked at the sudden touch and their thighs clamped around his, rocking into his thumb. They growled as they bucked when he sped up. Made them pant as they felt their folds slicken and they leaned away as the buzz at their core began to build. As though in answer, Gabriel pinned their wrists to the small of their back as though to give support then bent forward to mouth at a pert nipple, but he never stopped his ministrations as he lavished their tits with nips and licks and sucking them. 

It made Beelzebub mewl, cutting off into a growl when Gabriel pulled away his hand at their cunt. 

Fiery eyes of blue topaz were ignited and glaring at the angel for his behavior. All evidence of their pleasure was snuffed out, an angry order ready to be slung from their lips as Gabriel silenced them with a hungry kiss instead. His thighs spread to adjust Beelzebub legs wider so he could easily slide his large hand beneath them and start tracing their lips and toy with them there, restarting the building of something within them. 

The Fallen angel bit Gabriel’s lower lip and found him pushing against them, roughly pushing a thick finger into them, and making them moan. In some part at the back of Beelzebub’s head things fell into place. Gabriel, much like in meetings, liked to feel like he had control. He moved the meetings between Heaven and Hell with his mouth, directing both factions to work together. It often pissed of the leader of Hell and they had every intention of doing a little redirecting of their own. 

But first... 

He slipped his drenched finger out from them up to pay more attention to their clit again and made Beelzebub buck against him. He worked them, switching back and forth from rubbing their sensitive bud to penetrating them, eventually stretching them around a second and, soon after, third finger, until their body tensed, and Gabriel latched his mouth on their throat. Beelzebub’s chest heaved, they felt like the water from the tub was more a sheen of their own sweat, and they rode out their high grinding against Gabriel’s leading hand. 

They felt as he trailed down their neck to suck hard just at the crook. 

Before long Beelzebub wretched from his grasp and took hold of that stupid purple scarf he hadn’t removed and shook him. All he did was smile that stupid smile down at them and they smacked him for good measure, but the faint flush that had been on his cheek only became more apparent. 

“Don’t think I’m letting you do whatever the Heaven’z you want. You can’t mark me up.” 

Gabriel flicked a finger gently at their oversensitive clit, looking down at them, and let that infuriating smile spread again. “Alright, your Lowness, keep your...well, you’re not wearing anything to keep on.” 

They clamped their mouth shut and shot up on their knees, bunching his scarf together in one fist and yanking him close. Beelzebub was stronger than him, despite their sizes, but they were aware enough to not lay him out on his face. 

“Uzze that pretty mouth for something more gratifying, pigeon.” They growled out as they kissed him roughly. But instead of backing off Gabriel picked them up in his arms and brought them into the next room. A snap of his fingers and they were both dry, much to Beelzebub’s disgust. They had wanted all the marks of their ruining to be left on this angel. 

Then again, they were too distracted to more than snarl into his mouth and yank on his scarf again. 

The suite was big and there was a spacious sitting room set before the partitioned off bedroom. The hotel was one they used often for meetings, taking them in any of the larger suites that ‘happened’ to become available for their joint meetings rolling up to Arma-didn't, so they had to be. Big enough to host smaller groupings of Heaven and Hell’s powers when Heaven didn’t want to sully their corporate boardrooms with demon scum. It was modernist and painfully clean looking, but the features were all top of the line and sleek. Expensive. And something the demon always thought the pricks upstairs had reserved to make their adversaries uncomfortable over in Beelzebub’s opinion, but they weren’t thinking about that right now. 

Not when Gabriel kept squeezing their ass cheeks in his hands. A few of his fingers swiped across their Effort and rubbed at their ass before finally placing them down far more carefully than they’d have thought he would on the couch. 

They cocked their head at him, knowing full well the seat was not going to stand up against what they thought would come next as they watched him palm at his own crotch. 

“Planning to demolizzh this then are we, angel?” 

However, before another snarky remark could be made Gabriel was on his knees before them and pushing their legs apart roughly. He leaned them back, earning a glare and a swat that made him snatch at their hands. Again, he pushed them back, more delicately this time, distracting Beelzebub with kisses to the hands he’d gripped between his. 

It was strangely captivating. He kept eye contact as he kissed at each hand, reverent, holding them in his almost as though he were praying to them, his legs tucked below them as though they were his alter. Gabriel started kissing up the fingers of their left hand, nuzzling as he went, to suck on two of their fingers. It began to feel almost as though the Archangel were about to devour the Prince of Gluttony. 

It was intoxicating. 

And yet, the demon didn’t like that they were the one lost in his actions. They wanted to mess up his composure a bit. Make Gabriel tremble uncontrollably under their wiles. The demon snapped their fingers and the angel’s eyes flicked down, halting his actions. 

When Beelzebub rubbed their foot into his crotch and his hands went to brush his finger over the bands of the tops, they knew they’d been correct in their assumptions. Previous meetings, when the Prince would lounge in their chairs, they’d catch the angel looking over their feet distractedly. He’d startle just a hair when that prat Michael would direct a question at him, his eyes shooting from Beelzebub’s stockinged feet to their blank face. 

“Really, angel?” And Gabriel was already leaning forward to lick a line up their thigh, over the fishnet and high up over to skin where the netting ended. He paid special attention to both legs, leaving Beelzebub slick with his spit. 

And he took hold of that limb toying in his lap and ground them against his aching cock and gasped, eyes darkening just a little more as he looked up into their face. 

“I always wondered how these ones would feel.” 

“On your tongue?” They mocked him, keeping their features schooled but for the arched eyebrow. 

He kept grounding into them, biting his lips making heat reignite in Beelzebub’s belly. “Around my head.” 

Not being the answer they’d ever expect, Beelzebub didn’t have time for a retort as Gabriel was already spreading them with his thumbs and sinking his tongue in their snatch. Their shocked jolt was more aggravating than his smug ass between their legs, a really shameful reaction for a demon, doubly so for a power of Hell. So they tried to work through the fog Gabriel was putting them in as he lapped at their juices to figure out SOMETHING, but he was so distracting. 

-Stupid fucking angel! 

He sucked at them making them arch and dig their hands in his mercurial hair, push him further against their body. 

Gabriel was skirting one thumb over their folds as he licked at them, bit the meat of their thigh. Another hand was busily working at the band of their stocking, fingers sinking beneath it to run his fingers between. He kissed at the indent in their skin that the elastic caused and licked his way back up to the squirming demon’s heat and plunged his tongue within, making Beelzebub choke out a throaty moan. 

Their skin was no longer dry, dappled with a new sheen of sweat as he kept licking and sucking at them. 

Just when they thought they would cum again, the Messenger shifted back on his heels. He scandalized the demon as he licked his lips, chasing the movement with his hand. Beelzebub’s eyes went wide as they stared at him, too off guard over his actions. He sunk one hand in their short locks and held tight as he slipped two fingers in their twat. He watched them as he stroked within them, speeding up to match their pants, his amethyst eyes blown wide with lust and his jaw set. All Beelzebub could manage with their legs spread wide as he had set his hips close between them, was grasp at Gabriel’s stupid shirt, leaving marks with their now human fingers. They’d lost track when they’d changed back, but they didn’t care. 

“You want my mouth back on you, demon? Beg for it.” He demanded, making Beelzebub shudder. 

The things he was doing to them was beyond anything they’d thought him capable off. They bucked and arched, panting as he kept hitting just the right spot. They tightened around his fingers and their head hit the back of the couch as they meekly called out, “Gabriel...” 

Whether that was what he’d wanted for or not, they didn’t know, but the angel stopped his movements and roughly pulled them further to the edge. Something had set him ablaze and he was acting on that fire. 

The Archangel set Beelzebub’s legs on his shoulders, forcing their body up a little as he returned his mouth to them. It wasn’t long before Beelzebub was gasping from another release. The heels of their small feet pushing into Gabriel’s back and thighs clamping around his ears. 

Sensually tonguing them through the last of it, Gabriel gently replaced them on the couch and kissed at their folds. Running his fingers carefully over the tops of their delicate thighs he set them down and watched them pant through it. 

It took a while for Beelzebub to recollect themself, and the sparks of anger from having absolutely no control of him flared. 

They sprung up at him and landed square in his chest, barreling them both back onto the coffee table that collapsed beneath their force. 

“Lizzten here, you prick-” 

He had his hands on their tits and was absent-mindedly fondling them. But he didn’t say a word. 

Instead, Gabriel rolled his hips up against them and kept playing with their bust. When they didn’t say anything more, he wrapped an arm around their waist and continued moving them above him in earnest. 

“Fuck!” 

He bit a breast just shy of their nipple and palmed at the other side of it. Beelzebub growled as their body disobeyed, ready to take it’s fill of him as it pressed into his soft mouth against their will. 

“All for you...” 

“Nothing-” 

“Shhh...be a good little little demon...take what I give...” 

The demon ripped open his shirt, breath coming out in tight pants as they lunged for his infuriating mouth and moaned as Gabriel slipped his tongue in. He tasted of what the demon assumed must have been them. He’d certainly worked to capture that essence between their legs. 

Fingers slipped between their ass cheeks and traced them. They were so wet and a coating of their climax had spilled to coat their sex, inner thighs, and Gabriel’s pants that he kept pressing up against them. 

The first helpless sound from Beelzebub and the angel was scooping them up to move. He brought them into the bedroom, finally at the large bed they had thought was their initial destination. Far more gentle than assumed again, Gabriel lay them out and started palming at their sides. Slowly climbing up above them, kicking his shoes off, forcing the Prince to crawl backwards with a glare to their eyes. They weren’t afraid but completely thrown by the angel’s behavior. He was behaving more like the hunter rather than the hunted. 

Gabriel was shrugging out of his shirt and threw the damaged garment where his shoes had remained. The glorious bastard wore no undershirt and the demon tried to remember when he’d undone his pants to hang open. Either he had mircaled his underwear off or he always went commando. All they knew was they saw a perfectly defined Adonis belt practically chiseled into his form below his equally perfect abdominals. Soft looking hair of silvery grey traveled down but not enough to hide the root of his cock. Somehow his stalking towards them wasn’t causing his already low pants to fall down. And he was certainly making them travel back. The shock of cool wood met their bare back and Beelzebub stalled. 

Nowhere further to go. 

They straightened their shoulders as best they could in their position, scowl affixed to their face still. The Prince brought their leg up and placed it in the center of the Archangel’s chest and he took it to travel up with his mouth and hold them in place, only abandoning their limb after kissing the crook of their hip. He sat back and took hold of one hand and kissed it too tenderly before taking the next to do the same. 

They tore it away and smacked him, but he only smirked with a huff, “If you can’t be nice, I’ll have to tie you up.” 

“Demonzz don’t do nice.” 

“Well then...” He slotted his thighs more securely under their bum and trapped them there planting his hands just behind them, against the headboard. “You leave me no choice...” 

It was a quick fight as Gabriel had made a preemptive strike to imbue his limbs with a bit of divine energy to muscle through their struggle. Part of it was that Beelzebub was only half struggling, curious as to what the fuck was actually going on and intoxicated by the way he kept touching them. They just really didn’t want to admit any of it. So a small struggle was in order. 

They huffed as the angel had somehow willed his god damned stupid favored scarf around one wrist, unbeknownst to them, and then tied it to the other. He brought their joined wrists up and hooked them on a hook in the wall that hadn’t been there moments prior. 

“I could break out of ziz you know.” 

“I’m aware.” He said as he bent forward, starting to flick a nipple with his tongue as he matched the rhythm with a hand. The action made the demon breathless before they could stop the reaction. Gabriel’s warm soft hands were pushing their small breasts together, tracing the shape of them, kissing and nipping them softly, before taking one in his mouth and humming. He ran his large hands over the ridges of their ribcage, careful with his pressure, as though he could possibly hurt them at all. But he was oh blessedly careful, regardless. 

The Damned didn’t quite know how to handle this, bucking and arching into his mouth. They could feel a pulse in their cunt and their head felt fuzzy, and when they pushed against the angel, felt his cock twitch despite the measly little restraint that his pants created, they moaned. They kept thrusting, desperate for friction, forgetting that they were restrained and in a position of submission, until Gabriel growled low and throaty against their chest. 

A nip here. 

A lick there. 

Hands in their shaggy hair to pull their head back and get them to look at him. 

“You asked what else I had to offer you. I offer myself, completely.” 

They sneered at him, “And yet I’m the one tied up. Explain that to me.” 

“I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Pretentious arzzzehole.” 

Gabriel was taking out his hardening cock and started stroking himself, “Fucking Hell, why’d She have to make you so beautiful?” 

Something in their chest clenched and they snarled, starting to buck again. “She hazz nothing to do with me, unlezzz I am deztroying Her or‘ve become rubble beneath her heal.” The fire returned to their eyes and they shone, “You can be guaranteed, Archangel, I will not let Her hold power over me.” 

“Of course not. Not you.” Something in the glint of his lust filled eyes caught Beelzebub’s attention, a strange spark of…something they couldn’t recognize... “Never you.” 

The petite occult being blinked up at him, eyes wide over his bizarre declarations. 

They watched his tip seep but instead of using his own slick he ran his fingers over Beelzebub’s slit and took from them. He rubbed it over himself til he was ramrod straight and struggling to maintain control of his breath. Before they could think more on it, Gabriel looked down between them then back up at their face, searching. He took his member and thrust it over their clit a few times, keeping it aligned with a hand over his length. Beelzebub was shaking, thrusting against him, against their own will, looking up as though to deny what they’d done. 

“Beelz, look at me…” he didn’t stop his slow thrusts but waited. “Bee…” 

The moan that slipped from their lips was reluctant, choked off, but he kissed that mouth anyway. 

“Baztard.” 

He chuckled, enjoying this too much, rolling is hips again, making them sigh. 

“I would be, if I made you beg for my cock. But I’m nice.” 

They rolled their eyes and huffed, too distracted, retorting out, “Right. Zzzooo nizzze, angel. Holier tha-ooohhhh!” They gasped as Gabriel had started to penetrate them while they’d been taunting him. He was just so big, and the head of his cock was stretching them slowly. “You fucker.” 

The angel above them smiled down at them, adjusting them to be more comfortable as he inched in. 

Their brow knit up and they threw their head back before another inch of him was taken in their cunt, but they looked back as they had the urge to see him sink into them. They gasped, pulled at their restraint, and all Gabriel did was watch them with those glowing gems of lavender for eyes. 

“Hhmmm, something’s off.” He snapped his fingers and Gabriel’s pants were gone, all that was left between Beelzebub and him were their fishnets. A shiver went up their spine at the feel of his firm, warm skin against them. “That’s better.” 

He started skimming his fingers over them. Over their boney hips, over their thighs and stockings, running over the indents it made. His dick twitched every now and again, making Beelzebub choke back more moans, grunt and tug again, and Gabriel would pull out just a fraction to slowly push back in. 

On his way back up their body, over their slim stomach up to their small breasts, Gabriel started to whisper to them as he rubbed circles over their tits. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Bee. Look at how beautiful you are.” 

A kiss to their pouty lips and his hands scrambled to their hips as the purposefully tightened around him. He was almost fully sheathed, and Beelzebub had involuntarily spasmed around him and they hissed. 

“Easy. Easy. Easy.” 

“Fuck.” 

He kissed their jaw, their strong chin, their cherubic cheeks, palming their hips as he began to whisper quiet praises. The demon was a little too dizzy to scowl. And when Gabriel lifted them up by their hips, pressing himself within them fully to the hilt, they cried out. The angle was making them quiver as he started to thrust, hitting a mark inside them that made their toes curls. They wrapped their legs around him and rocked their hips in counterpoint, Beelzebub was determined to make him forget himself regardless of who was tied up. 

But that angle. 

The friction from his long, thick length rutting in and out of them was enough to make them forget to care too much. They’d argue about it later. Say something demon-y. But for the moment, Beelzebub chased that feeling he gave them. After all, it was a gift for them, according to the angel. At least they’d think about that later. 

The angel spread his legs a bit wider and made the demon keen, he shifted again, pressing his built torso against them. He wrapped his arms around them and cradled their head to hold them close. So close that he could have kissed them, instead he nuzzled their nose and huffed as he sped up. He held them so carefully and all the Prince wanted to do was be free to claw at his perfectly shaped ass. 

Beelzebub jerked against their bindings again and twitched, “Gabriel!” 

They whimpered as he shifted them, his thumb finding its way back to their clit to roll over it. They could barely think of how skilled he was, making their body tremble until they clenched up. Their orgasm made their stomach tingle and their limbs feel numb, made them pull Gabriel closer with their legs. Their mouth was slack in silent moans and when their cunt clenched around his length, he pushed them fully against the headboard and claimed their mouth, the kiss devouring the Prince of Gluttony as though the angel was of their sin. 

Instead of slowing or retreating, Gabriel was the one to unhook – not untie – the binds from above and turn them. There was more force behind it, a ferocity, barely allowing a disconnect of their bodies before burying himself completely in them again. 

“You want thizz that badly, angel?--Haaah—I thought your zzzin was vainity and pride.” They tried to mock through the overstimulation, the warmth and weight of his body pressed perfectly against them, but it was half-assed and stuttery. 

“I do no such thing, fiend. Only giving to you in accordance to your alignment.” 

Strong hands pinned their still bound hands just above their head and yet because of his long arms Gabriel was still able to lean back. Just enough. He grabbed a thin thigh and pulled them wider, holding them out, as he slowly pulled himself out almost to the tip before slamming back in. The angel kept repeating this over and over, causing that damned friction to feel divine. 

Getting them breathless and distract them from any further comment seemed to be Gabriel’s motive, because as soon as they were a full jittery mess, whimpering in the most undemonic way and moving with him, he pushed himself to the hilt, bracketed his arms around theirs, slipping his hands into theirs, and started pounding into them. Eyes that had turned dark and almost violet of hue captivated the Prince as he fucked into them. There was something more behind that stare and it almost scared the demon. 

But Beelzebub was not going to fucking back down. 

They clenched the walls of their cunt and gasped, thrust against him harder and quicker, laced their fingers with his, earning a bruising kiss. His eyes closed to them and Beelzebub could feel his heart beating in time with their own. Gabriel swallowed their cry as he adjusted them a fraction and began hitting deeper within, snapping his hips in a new blistering pace. A buzzing whine began to rumble in their throat and the angel’s jaw quivered. He pounded in them and the grip of their joined hands would have broken any others bones but they each secretly felt tethered. Three long thrusts and a crushing kiss sent sparks in Beelzebub’s gut and a new slickness that spilled between their legs. The demon arched to tent their hips to have Gabriel impale them on his cock, which twitched, and they felt him spill his own spend within their folds, and they could have sworn they were seeing stars... 

It looked to twinkling around the room... 

It was Gabriel’s wings, shuddering in the aftermath of his own orgasm. 

The room looked soft and to glow and everything that the demon had coveted over the past millennia of enforced sorrow after their Fall. It made Beelzebub’s unneeded heart ache and the need to leave become an immediate alarm, to push off this stupid angel and go. But his eyes stayed their imminent retreat. Purples that looked to glow were cast upon Heavenly blues and kept them there. 

Whether he knew what Beelzebub was thinking or not, they weren’t sure, but his hold of their hands tightened before he started to run his hands, almost painfully lovingly, down their extremities. A hand reached out and reclaimed a feather that had fallen loose after Gabriel’s unintended exposure and looked to the demon below him. 

Still keeping them pinned, the Archangel started to trace their limbs. 

Over their leg, up to their knee and all the way down their thigh. 

Up, from their joined hands and bound wrists to over their arm and bicep. 

Over their forehead, button nose, and lips. 

From where they were still joined, Gabriel still buried within them and both trying to get their breathing to even out, their clit he was sure to gently glide the tip of the feather over, through their course hair of their snatch, and up over their belly. Around their belly button. Under the plains of their slight breast. Around each nipple and over, causing the demon to jolt as they tried to keep from anything more than breathing. Back around the underside to bisect each mound to end just over their unnecessary heart. 

They didn’t know what else to do but watch and feel it. 

And when he leaned in to kiss them, both eyes suddenly extremely guarded in the appraisal of the other, it was soft. Something passionate but not like those given in the throes of ecstasy or the chasing of it. When they broke it was for him to chase the feather he trailed over their body. Everywhere it went, Gabriel’s lips followed. 

The night went on like that and the Prince of Hell fought with themself. Pushed into the Archangel’s touch and recoiled from the conflicting feelings it brought. Until The demon forced Gabriel’s hand to pulled a few more glorious and filthy cries from them both through the night. 

It only stopped when Gabriel received a call from Michael. 

Silently he dressed, almost as though he was slowly pulling himself back together to be the untouched prat he presented to the world and God. Beelzebub watched in fascination over this transformation into the cold sterile Archangel they knew from meetings in that very hotel room. It was utterly bizarre. Disquieting. 

Before he left, clothes pristine as though they hadn’t been torn off and scattered across the floor, Gabriel turned back to the demon laid out on their stomach with their dark hair obscuring their glittering blue eyes. Instead of some snide remark or cocky turn of phrase, he said nothing and took the feather he’d left beside Beelzebub and skirted it down along their back, snaking his arms around their torso and slipping the feather into their hands he clamped onto that had remained folded beneath their body. He kissed them fully with something charged like an incendiary, imploring, searching. Not a ghost of the one’s they’d shared, but maybe more desperate. 

It sent chills down their spine and they could only mentally argue they were dumbfounded into remaining still. 

All that he left them with was a pristine white feather with speckles of lavender and blue that was so pale it appeared like hammered silver that accounted for the spark of silver stars that had sparkled. They inspected it for what felt like hours, flipping it over in their fingers and holding it up to the dawning morn to catch stray rays of light through the curtains. 

Something fragmented from long ago chased their thoughts unsettling them. They knew this feather. 

It sent them straight to Hell in a puff of green smoke. They tore through the crowds, pushing past those who wouldn’t move out of their way. They went to the deepest recess where Beelzebub buried what She did not make them forget, where out of torture or because She wasn’t as Almighty as She thought, Beelzebub didn’t know nor cared. They cracked the hardened cold dirt with bare hands and dug deep, til they had in their hands the soiled and ruined fabric they had buried that thing in, centuries ago, in their hand. 

Colder eyes scrutinized the parcel for a while before unfolding it to reveal...a curved but identical feather. 

It was perfect as the day they opened their eyes and found it wrapped around their wrist after they crawled from the pits, untouched by the fire that burned Beelzebub’s wings off. It was a feather but had long Before the Fall been miracled to be impervious to change, almost like metal. 

It could come off when Beelzebub wanted it to, almost like it would bend to their will and ease tension to slip off their wrist. They hadn’t ever recognized it, but it made them angry when they’d look at it, when the anger would fade all they were left with was an ache in their chest. So instead, they discarded it in a way that a gluttony demon would. 

Bury it where no one else could have it, unless it were to be bidden back to them. 

***************************************** 

Confusion and anger ate away at the Prince for weeks since, dread had claws latched in secret below their guise. Up to the moment the Lord of Hell had to go right back to that blasted hotel room that still lingered with the scent of them, thankfully under the compilation of continued meetings between the two very defined factions and humans. 

Beelzebub had every intention of ignoring the Arch-wanker fucking Gabriel, just as before, just as always. Whatever that Damned twin feathers meant only gave them a migraine and wasn’t worthy of their fury. Recognizing it would mean that it bothered them, which they would not even bother to acknowledge that it could. All Beelzebub was chalking it up to was a weird night of fucking around and fucking. 

But when they stepped into the room full of Archangels, saw Gabriel sitting comfortably on the couch where he had essentially worshiped their hands and cunt with his tongue, they felt a flare go off in their chest. Anger at him sitting there so casually. Fucking BEING there was almost enough to make Beelzebub want to set the place alight in Hellfire. When he turned that fake smile on them, they almost did it. A look to his eyes, that always calculating one that he reserved for dealing with demons, the way they always seemed to SEARCH, sparked in his eyes and Beelzebub wanted to punch him in the face for good measure. 

The only thing that stayed their balled-up fists...was the way his smile slipped. The way he minutely inspected their face. 

He greeted them just as he always had, standing up and extending his hands to the Prince of the Damned, to show ‘respect,’ making Beelzebub want to gag. They refrained from rolling their eyes and grunting at his continuous behavior, catching aglint of something on his ring finger. The one with his stupid Heavenly item that he never took off, they saw the briefest flutter of what appeared to be an alula feather peeking out from below it. Glossy and cared for and curved around that finger, similarly to the one Beelzebub had buried away to forget centuries ago. 

It wasn’t his. 

Heavenly blues flicked up in their own tumultuous revelations to peer up into those haunting purple gems, and his smile softened. Just a fraction. But it softened for the Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay that I finished it! Holy fuck that I didn’t melt in a bundle of nerves because this was made for someone else kind of situation. 
> 
> Anyone else surprised there was not a single stabbing or bit of blood in this fic at all? Me. I’m the surprised person. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, because I like hearing what you think. 
> 
> Kudos...is also appreciated...


End file.
